Kurama Shinjirou
Kurama (鞍馬), real name Shinjirou (真寿郎) is a Tengu (Crow) Yokai posing as a "Fallen Angel" human pop star. His act centers around the idea of him being a fallen angel, which he emphasizes with punk clothing, goth makeup and black wings, which his fans naturally assume to be props. Appearance Before Kurama had left Kurama Mountain, he had black feather wings as he is a Tengu Yokai. They were small unlike the other Tengu. When he was a little child, he wore a kimono. In his human form today, he wears punk clothing and traditionally gothic makeup, as well as Long Nails with accessories on, He also uses his black wings to reinforce his 'fallen angel' image; these wings are assumed by his fans to be simply props. Personality Kurama is a very charismatic yokai and due to his popularity, very arrogant and selfish as well, seeing that he had attempted to catch and eat Nanami Momozono's heart to become the Land God. A few chapters later, he had become much more friendly to Nanami, especially in school. He still has thoughts on becoming the Land god by befriending Nanami, but it was never as serious as it had been when he first met her. However, after his encounters in Kurama Mountain, the thoughts of becoming Land God disappeared altogether. Although he still remains very arrogant around his fans, he becomes a good and reliable friend of Nanami's. Due to his occupation as an idol, he is very good in socializing with humans, especially girls. Despite his grudges against Tomoe, he reminded him that Nanami was human and warned him of the possibility of her falling in love with him. But being so used to girls loving him to the point he finds it unbelievable when girls ignore him, it had become used to breaking their hearts, making it hard for Ami Nekota (a shy friend of Nanami) to confess her love for him. However, in spite of often being surrounded and swooned over by other people, deep inside he is a lonely person, constantly visiting Nanami and seeking company other than his fans. History In his village, Kurama is known as Shinjirou and was raised by an older tengu called Suirou whom he thinks of as his brother and has high respect for. Kurama, in fact, is no ordinary tengu but is the blood-related son of one of the tengu chiefs, specifically the Third Chief Soujoubou's only son. He was treated harshly during his childhood by Jirou due to not being able to fly and which was why he had left Kurama Mountain 16 years ago and live in the human world. He also shown to have a more normal human's attitude than the others (Tomoe, Mizuki etc.). Relationships Nanami Momozono Kurama had first meet Nanami at school, that after he had found out that she was a Land God that he was going to kill her and eat her heart to become the new Land God. After being saved by Nanami when he got turned into a ostrich by Tomoe, Kurama finds himself drawn to Nanami's sweet, dauntless nature and the bevy of supernatural creatures that surround her. Kurama has always came to Nanami's aid on several occasions, he often comes to visits Mikage's Shrine just to hang out with her and the others there. He becomes more friendly towards Nanami, especially at school. His thoughts about becoming a Land God has change after his encounters in Kurama Mountain and he has became a good and reliable friend of Nanami. Tomoe Kurama had first meet Tomoe at school, he got changed into an ostrich. Tomoe told Kurama that he (Kurama) would be part of Nanami after he was cooked into Nanami's dinner. Thankfully, he was saved by Nanami before Tomoe could actually cook Kurarma. Though they often fight and harbour a strong animosity towards each other they occasionally unite to work with Nanami. Mizuki Kurama first met Mizuki when he and Kotetsu were lost in Tokyo. Mizuki has been known to play peace-maker between Tomoe and Kurama when ever they are fight, but that's often by getting them both to drink sake. Ami Nekota Kurama did not know that Ami had a crush on him and he dismissed her as another fan-girl. Later, he met Ami when he saved her from a demon in the girl's locker room. After, Ami had thanked him and eventually confessed her love, causing him to start warming up to her. Suirou Suirou cared for Kurama when Kurama was bullied and harassed by the other tengu for not being able to fly. He even sacrificed his wings to save Kurama when Kurama was forced into a hole to force him to learn to fly and lightnig nearly striked him. Years later, the two meet once more and Suirou still loves Kurama as he did in the past. Quotes *"A man's life is too short." *"Hmph, have you fallen in love with the sound of my voice, Nanami?" (To Nanami Momozono) *"Who was able to touch me this, waiting for you, Ami." (To Ami Nekota) *"Rain nevidemy people's eyes, my pen, you can usually what your view is unavailable having a part ekaya, Ami." Etymology *The kanji for his name Kurama '' means "saddle" (鞍) (''kura) and "horse" (馬) (ma), as for his surname Shinjirō (真) Shin means (Truth) and (寿) Ji means Longevity, and (郎) meaning Son. Trivia *Kurama's name is stylized as KURAMA. *Kurama's stage name is the same as the mountain he's from. *Kurama sung his own version of the ending song 'Kamisama Onegai'. Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Tengu Category:Male characters